Nix
by kely-jo
Summary: This is for all intents and purposes a Klaroline story, but what you get will be mostly dependent on my mood. Entirely AU. Demons and Angels and a little bit of everything in between. I'm just going to let my imagination run free. See intro song lyrics for mood.
1. Chapter 1

R-r-running out of time  
I really thought you were on my side  
But now there's nobody by my side

I need you, I need you, I need you right now  
Yeah, I need you right now  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
I think I'm losing my mind now  
It's in my head, darling I hope  
That you'll be here, when I need you the most  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
D-Don't let me down

The Chainsmokers - Don't Let Me Down (Audio) ft. Daya

A whisper of smoke, as silent as the night, appeared out of seemingly nothing. There was no acknowledgement of her sudden appearance in this dark dank place, as that smoke transformed into a curvaceous womanly figure wrapped up in a tight midnight blue knit dress, strawberry blonde locks falling in a cascade down to the small of her back. Caroline leaned against the wall, her arms folded. Crossing her ankles, her six inch gold heels accentuating her long tanned legs, as she tried to appear as nondescript as possible. Her mother said that she had to attend. Liz had said nothing about her participating in this impromptu meeting. But as always, heads turned, gazes trained their attention on her. "Pretty little princess" they sneered, their voices a mere whisper, but Caroline could hear the tremor of fear. Their defiance was hilarious.

If only they knew that their lives hung in balance. That the reason why Caroline's vote had always been the deciding one since she turned the delicate age of sixteen, wasn't because she was her mother's sole heir. It wasn't because of her family's money, the clout they held. Or even that generation after generation of Forbes women held the helm of what was left of their fragile demonarchy. It was, despite of Caroline's angelic appearance, because she had teeth and claws and an unending desire to make things bleed... scream.

Caroline sighed, kicking off the wall to ascend up the few stairs to where her mother's throne sat. Hers did as well, on her mother's right hand side. She avoided both her designated seat, as she always did, and her mother's penetrating gaze, before taking a seat next to Stefan where he sat on the bench with Liz's most trusted advisers. It was a fallacy in truth. Stefan, his brother Damon, and a handful of others, were blood bound to serve her and her mother, as their ancestors before them had been bound to do the same. Trust had nothing to do with it. The world Caroline had grown up in proved that power was everything. Only the strongest survived. Some inherited it, whilst others were born with something those in their caste were not and climbed to the top.

Caroline inherited quite a bit. But being the next Forbes in line wasn't what made her feared even among her mother's adversaries. It was because at the age of twenty one, Caroline had built herself quite a reputation. She wasn't content with just having what was hers by right. She wanted more. Ruling over one demon plane was a tad bit boring. And with abilities like hers... the power to do things that got even Liz Forbes tensed and ready to attack, made Caroline feel quite powerful indeed.

Her mother had started talking again. Droning on and on about some preemptive strike taken by a rogue angelic army. Nothing new there. Those damned angels couldn't just mind their own business. The first time Caroline had seen one of the ethereal creatures was when her mother was carefully cutting it's wings off with a blunt edged knife. How the pitiful thing had bawled, crying out in a foreign language, its face turned up to the sky. It was pathetic. Caroline was four at the time. As the years went by, Caroline had made an acquaintance with a wide variety of creatures. She knew the languages they spoke and the Gods they begged for mercy and the sounds of their screams. But there was always something about the angels... they were perfection incarnate. Something about them called to her on a basic primary level.

Caroline heard the gate to the cellars being dragged open, the iron making a loud grating sound. So this was the point of the meeting. For her mother's conquest against the rivals to be put on display before they were gutted. Maybe this time her mother would actually let her participate in spilling angel blood. In hindsight, maybe she should have sat on her throne but she easily dismissed the idea of ever doing as she was told.

The angels were roughly pulled through the hoard of rowdy demons to be brought before their knees infront of the steps. They had burlap sacks over their heads. They were chained in angel wire. An expensive and extremely rare commodity and allegedly the only metal in existence that an angel couldn't escape from. Caroline spared her mother a curious glance, to which Liz smiled as if pleased. The angels were battered and bruised, three of the four had at least one wing mangled. At her side, Caroline felt Stefan tense, although it was almost an imperceptible change. It was then Caroline noticed. Their wings weren't just white and silver. There were flecks of gold. The clothing they wore weren't the typical soldier's garb. These angels were dripping in gold and diamonds.

Before the sacks were pulled off their heads, and penetrating gazes so full of intent were aimed at her, Caroline knew.

Golden eyes, filled with flecks of blue.

"Archangels" Caroline breathed, the sound of her voice immediately cutting through the uproar, silence filling in its wake.

A chilling smile, slowly spread across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't need a hand to hold  
Even when the night is cold  
I got that fire in my soul

G-Eazy x Bebe Rexha - Me, Myself & I

A manic laugh escaped her, permeating through the heavy silence that had fallen. The demons shuffled around uncomfortably, looking between her and the archangels with a sense of foreboding, as if they couldn't decide which was the greater threat. Slowly a murmur began to spread, filling the air with an irritating buzz.

"Get out," Caroline commanded, when her laughter finally subsided. Still, she couldn't wipe the ridiculous grin she knew she wore, off her face.

The demons had the good sense to retreat, but curiosity made a few linger.

"Get out!" she practically shrieked.

It wasn't just the sound of her voice, but the force behind it that caused the earth itself to shake. A minuscule show of the power she contained. There was a beat of silence before demons became frantic, shoving each other around as they tried to escape the confined space of the underground meeting hall. Two demons fell at the threshold of the entryway and were easily trampled on.

When a long crack appeared along the adjacent wall, Liz audibly sighed.

"Was that entirely necessary?" Liz drawled, when the last of the hoard were out of sight.

"Such savage creatures in the presence of these princelings and our sweet sweet princess," Caroline practically cooed, standing up. Again Stefan reacted, his jaw clenching. But he made no other move as Caroline walked closer to the archangels. She stood on the last step, looking down at them.

"I said, get out," she repeated, sounding bored. She sensed their surprise.

"Stefan. Damon. Enzo. Bonnie. Elena." Caroline listed, not taking her eyes away from the ethereal creatures before her. "Just leave," she said as if annoyed by their every presence.

One by one they left, looking a bit perplexed. Only Stefan hesitated at the exit and Caroline would be sure to find out why, later.

"It would be a crime to allow those dirty animals to breathe the same air that these angels breathe," she continued, slowly lifting her hand to the hair of the blonde haired angel who was practically trembling.

"Easy baby angel," Caroline purred, as she began slowly stroking the other girl's hair. It was as soft as silk, ice blonde locks shining so brightly it appeared almost white.

"Don't touch her!" the male on her left snarled, his eyes flashing angrily, as he struggled against his restraints. He spoke the language of angels, but Caroline understood clearly. His voice was rough, almost gravelly. He was seething.

He was so much the definition of big brother, that Caroline chuckled in amusement.

"Big brother alert," Caroline said in a sing song voice in the same language.

The archangel looked momentarily taken aback, before he scowled. The girl whose hair Caroline was now idly playing with, froze at the sound of Caroline speaking her language, then slowly relaxed. She peeked up at Caroline with such innocence in her eyes.

"I want this one," Caroline announced, even before the thoughts had enough time to formulate properly in her mind. It was a mistake she rarely made, acting without thinking things through. Another mistake was saying that sentence in the angel's language.

Caroline caught on to the simultaneous reactions. Her mother's outrage, which she studiously ignored. The archangels fury, and they were glorious in their fury indeed. But the reaction she enjoyed most was this one's curiosity.

"What's your name pet?" Caroline asked, now gently cupping the girl's cheek. In truth, they looked about the same age but one could never be sure with immortals.

The girl glanced at her brother, and with his jaw tightly clenched, he shook his head no. The curious little thing nibbled on her bottom lip, before peeking up at Caroline once more.

"You cannot possibly be serious," Liz sneered, standing up from where she was seated on her throne.

"Well let's see, mother dearest," Caroline said in her native demon tongue, one brow raised in curiosity. "Little baby angel fell from the sky, through plane after plane, until she landed here. These three followed after her, unarmed, with no intention of warring with us. With little to no knowledge of which domain they entered, most likely. And you seized the opportunity to kidnap them."

"I didn't kidnap them!" Liz spat. "And who knows the true intentions of angels," she said with such bitterness in her voice, that Caroline took note of it as she had Stefan's reaction.

"We can't kill them obviously," Caroline retorted, without skipping a beat. "Their father is going to come for them, and he'll turn this plane to dust if they're dead."

It was Liz's turn to laugh, either her arrogance or ignorance driving her to say, "I've killed hundreds of angels, daughter, and he has never shown his face. Their father is a thing of legend, and if you think he's going to come all the way down here..."

"I think he would. A female archangel is so rare. And a princess at that is simply unheard of," Caroline replied.

"So you'd make her your pet," Liz scoffed. "Enjoy your time before he comes down here to slaughter us all."

Caroline chuckled, shaking her head. "He won't hurt me," she said knowingly, to which Liz frowned.

Caroline smiled. "My father," she said, her voice so full of conviction, yet so slowly as if trying to make a child understand, "won't let him hurt me."

At that, Liz slowly sunk back down to her seat. Caroline recognized the traces of fear that washed over Liz, but her mother didn't let it consume her.

"We're not to speak of him," Liz breathed.

"You're not to speak of him," Caroline replied. "Me? I can do whatever the hell I want," she said.

"Have the others locked up," she commanded, grabbing the archangel's hands and pulling the girl up.

Liz looked murderous, all fear instantly gone, at Caroline's condescension, but made no comment.

Then switching to the angel's language once more, "and don't let anyone disturb me for the rest of the night. I want to get better acquainted with this one," Caroline said, pulling the girl along.

The archangels reactions did not disappoint. Caroline chuckled.

"So sweet, let's try this again," Caroline said, gently stroking the girl's back. "What is your name?"

The girl frowned, seemingly deep in thought for a moment, before she finally spoke. "Rebekah," she said, sounding a bit hesitant, in a soft musical voice.

"Rebekah," Caroline repeated, offering the girl a gentle smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Sharing secrets with another world  
Rubbing shoulders with some unknown lovers  
Making waves through the universe  
Starting wars with anonymous brothers

Nothing But Thieves - Trip Switch

Rebekah.

That was the baby angel's name.

Caroline released the girl as soon as they arrived at her boudoir. The girl's bindings gone in an instant. She ambled over to perch on a chaise as Rebekah struggled to find her equilibrium.

"What did you..." Rebekah whispered shakily, loosing her footing for a moment but quickly grabbing the corner bedpost before she could fall. Shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts, she tried asking again, "what did..."

"I had this odd little ability as a child, to think of something I wanted and it would simply appear," Caroline explained, smirking when Rebekah heaved herself onto Caroline's bed without even seeming to realize what she was doing. The archangel wrapped both arms so tightly around the post and rest her forehead against it, and Caroline found the action quite endearing.

"It was often unconsciously done and as I grew older I realized I needed to learn to control it. To make a sword appear, it's hilt fitting perfecting in the palm of my hand. To make it disappear and a dagger take it's place in the time it would have took to swing," Caroline carefully explained.

Rebekah looked up, gazing at Caroline intently.

Caroline smiled.

"And then I thought, if I could make an object disappear from one place and appear to another, then what about me? Surely I should be able to control my own self. The people around me."

"You can teleport," Rebekah breathed, sounded almost awed.

"I have a brother who can do that," she said suddenly, after a brief pause, obviously forgetting whom she was speaking with. "He can only go to places he's ever been, or sometimes if he sees a picture of a place," Rebekah said, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"You have several brothers then?" Caroline asked, but the question was easily ignored.

"Is it the same with you?" Rebekah asked, sounding so genuinely curious, that Caroline was almost compelled to answer.

Caroline nodded. "I can go to places I've been before, and even those I haven't. So long as the place is clear in my mind's eye, I'll appear there."

"What about me?" Rebekah asked, slowly releasing the post she was holding on to.

Caroline lifted her brows, curious.

"When father comes here and takes me back home," she explained, "will you be able to find me?"

Caroline frowned, thrown by the question.

But when Rebekah ducked her head, a blush coloring her otherwise pale cheeks, realization began to dawn on her.

"Oh," Caroline said, chuckling.

The baby angel had a crush. How cute.

"Your curiosity outweighs your fear pet," Caroline said, getting up and making her way over to where Rebekah sat.

"That's a dangerous thing," she stated honestly.

As Caroline approached, the girl seemed to remember where she was and who she was talking to. She started to get up, but Caroline was at her side in an instant, not even a wisp of smoke expelled by the effort. Caroline grabbed one of Rebekah's hands, interlocking their fingers, before pulling her down again.

"Why'd you fall from heaven angel?" Caroline asked curiously.

At this question,Rebekah stilled.

"Or if it isn't curiosity, is it yearning?" Caroline asked, slowly puzzling out the beautiful creature.

"I can't imagine heaven filled with much malcontent."

"Or maybe something you thought you'd never have the chance to have has presented itself, so you grab hold of it blindly," Caroline continued, as she started to rub soothing circles on the back of Rebekah's hand with her thumb.

"Paying little to no heed of the consequences."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rebekah mumbled, in clear discomfort. Yet she didn't try to pull her hand away.

Caroline suppressed a grin.

"I'm going to make you feel so good baby angel. Take you on the brink and watch you fall over the edge again and again. I'm going to make you scream. My touch. Your touch. Nothing but sensation. I'm going to make you feel." Caroline practically purred the words, and as she spoke, Rebekah visibly reacted. Caroline had barely touched her and the girl was already trembling with need.

Rebekah didn't fall from heaven. She jumped.

Caroline couldn't contain her laughter, her reaction causing Rebekah to jump in surprise. She quickly pulled her hand out of Caroline's and got off the bed and stumbled a bit backwards. Rebekah looked hurt. No. She looked betrayed. As though she had been tricked.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked pitifully, looking thoroughly wrecked.

Caroline's laughter quickly faded, her amusement lasting only so long. With a heavy sigh and one last look at Rebekah, she got up and started to make her way to the door.

"Wait," Rebekah said sounding both a bit panicked and hesitant at the same time, her eyes shining. "Where are you going?"

"Out and about. Why? Would you like to come?" Caroline asked, perfectly polite. Upon reaching the door, Caroline placed the palms of both hands flat against the wooden surface. A dark vapor poured out of her palms and onto the surface, dark spidery veins crawling along and around every inch of the room. Nothing and no one would be able to enter or leave the room, without Caroline's permission.

"What? No. Of course not. I don't... I... I just..." Rebekah stuttered. Shaking her head a bit forcibly.

"Relax pet. I'm only trying to be a gracious hostess," Caroline explained, turning back around.

"But, you just..." Rebekah started, stopping short. She looked perplexed.

Taking a deep, fortifying breath, "but you can't just leave! What about my brother? Are you... what are you going to do to him?" Rebekah asked, becoming increasingly panicked. "If you hurt him..."

"Maybe you should take the time that I'm gone to have a bath," Caroline offered, with a shrug, cutting Rebekah off. "Comb your hair. Put on a pretty dress," she said, pointing to the extensive wardrobes.

Rebekah glanced at the wardrobes, easily distracted.

"And when you come back?" Rebekah asked, her tone filled with anticipation and dread.

"So impatient," Caroline commented. "Not gone yet and you already await my return," she flirted.

"If you're here, you're not there," Rebekah retorted. "I've heard the stories of what you people do to angels," she sniffed, her pride obviously still wounded.

Caroline smiled, but she felt oddly bereft. Perhaps she shouldn't have mocked the girl. But as soon as the thought entered her mind, Caroline shut it down before it could fully take root. She wouldn't allow herself to feel guilty about hurting the archangel's feelings.

"Perhaps I won't come back," Caroline answered, trying to appear unaffected. "Leave you here to starve. Or send someone else to tend to your needs."

Rebekah recoiled as if slapped. She looked thoroughly horrified by the thought.

"Your brother is quite handsome enough," Caroline continued, reveling in the small victory when Rebekah's eyes became wet again. "Maybe I'd be better off spending my time with him."

"But you..." Rebekah started, sniffing. "You wouldn't do that. You couldn't!"

"I mean, look at you," Caroline pointed out. "You're filthy."

Rebekah gasped.

"Go," Rebekah breathed. Shaking her head, "please just go. Please just leave me alone!" she begged, her voice rough and filled with emotion.

"And that," Caroline stated, her lip curling, "is the reaction I was hoping for."

In an instant, Caroline was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline's heart beat faster the further she got away from that damned archangel. She felt keyed up and uncomfortable. As though all the hurtful things she said to Rebekah, took a toll on her. It was a strange, disconcerting feeling to... feel... anything at all, about anyone, other than herself. Caroline was accustomed to sating her curiosity and doing as she pleased.

There was something about the girl's innocence that intrigued Caroline. Rebekah wasn't shy or naive. She was a curious creature too. She just wanted a taste. She wanted to play. And Caroline couldn't quite wrap her mind around Rebekah wanting her to be her playmate. It was as though Rebekah didn't see her as an evil, vindictive demoness... not spiteful and a little bit insane... not until Caroline made her see it.

Now Rebekah would be terrified of her. Closed off and uninterested. And wasn't that quite a shame.

Caroline quite liked the girl.

It was a reminder of exactly why she had to say hurtful things and be mean. It was much better for Rebekah to not find her appealing or attractive or to not be afraid. Caroline couldn't afford to like the archangel. She couldn't afford to have a weakness... not now. Not now when she was so close to getting everything she always wanted in one single move.

She couldn't afford to be distracted either.

Caroline heard him when he was much too close. She should have sensed the demon when he first entered the anti chamber. Obviously he had sensed her, having chosen this path to follow.

"Stefan," she acknowledged, when he was only a few feet behind her. Caroline didn't slow her pace, staring straight ahead, as though thoroughly uninterested in his company.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Stefan asked, sounding far too amused.

"My thoughts are worth much more than a penny," Caroline commented wryly.

Stefan chuckled lightly.

They walked in silence until the wroth iron gate came into view. Two guards stood at either side, holding torches. They weren't given a chance to react before, with a wave of her hand, the gate opened. Caroline walked in, with Stefan following closely behind her.

Caroline felt a bit peeved. She didn't especially want an audience. But maybe she could use this opportunity to kill two birds with one stone.

Casting Stefan a glance, she said, "quite convenient you being here. You'll help me with the interrogation. I left my pretty little pet all alone and I'm impatient to get back to her."

Stefan misstepped, but easily fell into pace again. With a subtle tightening of his jaw, he opened his mouth to respond, but Caroline didn't give him a chance to.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask for her yourself," Caroline continued. "The demonesses here don't seem to interest you. I'd think an ethereal archangel would suite your fancy."

"I don't fancy creatures in my bed who could easily kill me in my sleep," Stefan responded calmly, after skipping a beat.

Caroline smirked. "I don't plan on wasting my time with her sleeping..." Caroline said, placing emphasis on the last word. "I'd like for you know how she tastes. I'd so hate for you to let an opportunity go to waste. After these are gone, who knows when next we'll be graced with the presence of archangels."

"Rebekah's father will come for her Caroline, and when he does..."

"Oh," Caroline breathed, allowing her surprise to colour her tone. She stopped short, effectively making Stefan stop as well, before turning around to face him. "I don't remember telling you her name."

As laughter escaped her, Stefan took a step back. His jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists at his sides.

They stood there facing each other until Caroline's laughter subsided. She cocked her head slightly, looking at him curiously.

"Caroline, you have no idea..." Stefan started, shaking his head.

"But that's the point, Stefan," Caroline said, cutting him off. "You're going to tell me everything you know and everything you think you know, about them."

"It's not that simple," Stefan spat, but there was an undercurrent of panic in his voice. "They already know she's gone. They're already on their way, and when they come... we're dead! Dead! Unless we can make some sort of bargain. You need to leave her untouched... offer her up untainted, protected. Give her to them."

"Sorry," Caroline sang, not sounding very sorry at all. "Rebekah is mine now. She belongs to me," she stated, and suddenly she had never felt more possessive about anything. An emotion so strong that Caroline took a deep, steadying breath.

"Caroline," Stefan tried again, obviously intent upon convincing her.

But Caroline knew what she wanted. She just didn't know how to achieve it, and she was almost certain that Stefan knew how to. He had seen, done things, in his over five hundred years of life that could serve her now. Stefan had lost years... years that not even his brother knew about. Instead of serving the Forbes bloodline, he had exiled himself. But he was young and his council not needed just yet. When it was time to step in and take his place at his brother's side, Stefan was there. No one had questioned anything. It was long before Caroline was born, but she had always been interested in her family history. With her idle research yet extensive reading, it wasn't much of a stretch to connect the dots now.

"You're going to tell me how to kill him," Caroline ordered, the threat inherent in her tone.

But there was no defeat in his eyes or acceptance of his situation. Instead, his shoulder sagged as if with relief. "I'm dead anyway," he said without feeling.

And it was at that moment, Caroline knew. Not just a vague theory, one of many that evolved in her mind as new tidbits of information presented itself. But Stefan had always been easy to read.

"You're going to tell me how to kill him," Caroline repeated, but this time her tone was placating. "Or, I'm going to find her, whoever she is, that sweet little angel who made you feel, and I'm going to hurt her. I'm going to hurt her so bad Stefan, you're gonna want to kill him yourself, just so I'd stop."

Stefan had stopped breathing, his entire body stiffened. But his eyes... they bled with emotion. Full of pain and regret so intense, that Caroline was almost affected by the savage loss that showed there.

The baby angel was already making Caroline weak. And Caroline really wished she could hate her for it.

"Do you understand me, demon?" Caroline asked, forcing herself to sound cold.

Stefan gave a single nod.

"Good," Caroline acknowledged, before turning around and continuing onward as if the entire conversation hadn't just happened.

After a moment, Stefan resumed following her.


	5. Chapter 5

A thin fog, almost a mist, slowly rolled in, until Caroline was standing in a dark corner of her room. She didn't make a sound, her gaze immediately being drawn to Rebekah. The archangel looked delicate, draped in a luminescent silk dress. It was almost silver in the little light that shown through... almost as silver as Rebekah's ice blonde hair. The girl lay on her side, her knees drawn up, with one arm under her head, the other slowly smoothing the fabric of Caroline's sheets. Rebekah was obviously deep in her thoughts. So Caroline stood there, watching the slow movement of Rebekah's arm. Watched as Rebekah's fingers seemed to kneed into the sheet, and Caroline felt herself begin to calm. Her mind cleared. And for the first time, since she was old enough to know better, Caroline didn't have a million thoughts weighing her down.

She felt free.

And more than a little disconcerted that a baby angel could make her feel that way.

"Hey," Caroline breathed, bringing Rebekah's attention to her.

Rebekah stilled for a moment, before replying softly. "Hello."

A few moments of heavy silence passed, while Caroline fought the urge to apologize. She wanted more than anything for things to go back to how they were, before she had been such a bitch to Rebekah. She knew she was wrong. She knew she had truly hurt the girl's feelings. But she couldn't. Caroline wouldn't allow herself to be so weak. If Rebekah wanted to stay angry then...

"You changed," the archangel commented lightly.

Caroline startled, looking up. Rebekah was looking at her curiously, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. It took a minute too long for Caroline to process what the girl had said.

Shaking her head, "yes, I needed a bath," Caroline agreed, looking down at the long lace nightgown and robe she was wearing. "I was covered in..."

"My brother's blood," Rebekah finished. Her voice was even as she said, "I heard the screams."

Caroline frowned at Rebekah's blank look. She hated that look, especially since she knew that the archangel was expressive in nature. "I didn't hurt your brothers," she replied, finding the need to explain. "This was... something else," she finished lamely.

Rebekah scowled, or tried to, as it was an entirely too endearing expression on her face. "But you said..."

"I have no interest in angering your father any further than thinking I've kidnapped his precious little daughter," Caroline said, by way of explanation.

"I have five brothers," Rebekah muttered. "I'm sure he's not missing spending quality time with me."

"What an odd thing to say," Caroline commented. "But still, three of his five sons are here too."

Rebekah was shaking her head before Caroline finished. "One son, his second youngest... my brother Kol."

Caroline cocked a brow, curious, not expecting the baby angel to be forthcoming at all.

"The other two, Tyler and Matthew," Rebekah further explained, "are members of my personal guard."

"Why would you tell me that?" Caroline asked, her voice barely above a whisper. It wasn't in the nature of people here to trust each other... it wasn't in the nature of things to be so easy. Almost as if Rebekah believed Caroline wouldn't use the information to hurt her... as though this was a secret shared between them. Caroline couldn't breathe.

Rebekah merely shrugged, not offering a verbal response.

Caroline took a deep steadying breath, before running a hand through her hair, tugging lightly. Her heart felt strange as it beat inside her chest. She felt hollow... sick.

"What's wrong?" Rebekah asked, lifting her head. She looked concerned... worried even. The baby angel moved until she was kneeling on the bed, her legs under her. Both her palms were pressed flat at her sides.

"Nothing," Caroline breathed, forcing a small smile. And she didn't, for the life of her, understand why she needed to reassure the girl.

Upon seeing Caroline's smile, Rebekah smiled. But Rebekah's smile was genuine. A little bit of the hollow feeling left her as Caroline walked over to stand just in front of where Rebekah was sitting. Caroline lifted her hand and tucked a lock of Rebekah's hair behind her ear, before cupping the side of her face. As she stroked her thumb along Rebekah's cheek, the archangel offered Caroline a look so tender and sweet.

"Are you hungry pet?" Caroline whispered, not wanting to break the moment.

Rebekah blushed scarlet, ducking her head, before peeking up curiously. "Yes," she replied just as softly.

Caroline let her hand drop, wondering at Rebekah's reaction, but immediately thinking of what meal to make appear before them. But before Caroline's hand could fall and before she could even turn slightly away, her hand was caught in Rebekah's. It happened so fast and it was entirely unexpected, that Caroline barely had time to close her eyes before Rebekah's lips were pressed against hers.

Curious baby angel, Caroline thought, as Rebekah's other hand latched firmly unto Caroline's waist, both pulling herself up and Caroline down as their bodies pressed together. Caroline gasped at the contact the same time Rebekah moaned and the latter took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

"Rebekah," Caroline breathed, pulling away slightly.

But the archangel followed her, daring to nip at Caroline's bottom lip.

Caroline's other hand lifted to grasp Rebekah's forearm, gently pushing her away. The baby angel wasn't offended in the least. She pulled back, her cheeks flushed, a breathless giggle escaping her.

"You taste so sweet," Rebekah confessed, her voice full of awe.

"Please don't stop," she said, looking into Caroline's eyes, to her lips and back again. Her lips turned up at the edges.

And Caroline couldn't stop herself from ducking in and giving Rebekah a quick peck before righting herself. The archangel's enthusiasm was heady. Caroline couldn't remember ever feeling something so pleasurable... the taste of Rebekah's lips. There was nothing practiced about it. There was no skill. But it was an honest need and it felt so damn good.

"You've never done this before," Caroline found the need to remind the girl. She gently extracted Rebekah's hands off her and held both their hands between them.

"No," Rebekah acknowledged, looking at their joined hands for a moment before looking up again.

"But you have, haven't you?" she asked curiously. "I mean, if you haven't... well... we'll figure it out," Rebekah said, offering a sweet smile.

She looked down at their hands and then continued, "you're soft, and gentle. Not rough," she emphasized, with a shake of her head.

'You don't like rough?" Caroline asked, genuinely curious.

Rebekah interwove their fingers and Caroline allowed it. "I... I don't know," Rebekah answered honestly. "I don't know what I like. I just... when I saw you. You're so beautiful. You don't look like a demoness... you look like an angel. But there's this power that surrounds you like an aura... but... but I know you won't hurt me because you're not as evil as you pretend to be. You're not," Rebekah stated firmly, her voice becoming fierce at the end. She took a deep breath, sighing heavily.

There was a moment of silence, as Caroline felt her heart sink. Then she forced herself to say, "I'm not an angel Rebekah."

"And I don't particularly care," Rebekah said, looking up. And her eyes showed such honest conviction that Caroline was taken aback. "I don't care what you are. I... I think you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I like you. I... I think I could like you, if you'd just stop pretending you don't like me back."

At that, Caroline couldn't stop the laughter that escaped her. Then she saw the hurt flash in Rebekah's eyes, just before Rebekah tried to pull away and Caroline would not let her go. She'd never had this before.

Caroline had done many things with men and women and both at the same time. She'd done them so often that she'd become skilled at doing more than a few of those things. But it all become so rudimentary... boring. Perform a deed, expecting an end. Enjoyment of the process had become so dull. None of them cared for her at all, and none of them were ever cared for. A few of them even tried to harm her when they thought she was distracted. Caroline had never gotten distracted.

She'd never felt like this before. This sense of anticipation... yearning. And for a baby angel to make her feel this way... it was startling, all the different feelings Rebekah evoked. Feelings that Caroline didn't even know she had the capacity to have.

Rebekah had turned her head away, almost trembling at what she perceived to be an insult. She obviously thought that Caroline had fooled her again.

"Forgive me," Caroline said softly.

At that, Rebekah faced her once again, a confused and slightly hurt expression on her face.

"No one's ever told me they like me before," Caroline said, by way of explanation.

"I wonder why," Rebekah offered, sounding petulant.

Caroline smiled, then she sobered. "I've never done this before," she said softly.

"Oh," Rebekah said, clearly surprised. "It's all right. I think I have the mechanics of it down," she offered confidently, nodding.

Caroline chuckled lightly, before pinning her with a look. "I've done that. I haven't done this before," she said, hoping she placed enough emphasis on the right words to make the angel understand.

And at the expression that dawned on Rebekah's face, Caroline knew the girl finally understood.

Rebekah looked at her for a moment, and just as Caroline found the strength to let go, Rebekah leaned up. "I told you," she breathed against Caroline's lips. "We'll figure it out."

Then their lips met.


End file.
